


Just A Bit

by Bottomryanbitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, It’s just filth tbh, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch
Summary: Ryan just wants to sit on Shane’s lap, but he swears it’s just for a bit (it’s not).
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 23
Kudos: 280





	Just A Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htmlres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmlres/gifts), [Ourladyofresurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/gifts), [chaostheoryy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/gifts), [deanwinchesterissaved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/gifts).



> This was based off of a nsfw head cannon that I had about Ryan sitting on Shane’s lap and it all went down hill from there. A very special thanks to Res (holedflaws on here and vampireshane on tumblr) for her continuous love and support and for betaing this for me!! Also a thank you to all of my discord peeps for urging me to write this! I hope that I did it justice!

Ryan sitting on Shane’s lap during one of the Watcher Weekly episodes was supposed to be a one-time thing. When Ryan had brought it up during one of their weekly meetings everyone was a little confused at the proposition. It had only been a week since they had got back into the office and finally started to get back into a normal routine. So, to say that it caught everyone off guard is an understatement. 

As soon as it had left his mouth, Shane’s eyes were on him, wide and questioning. Ryan’s face was red before he had even brought it up, but now with Shane’s gaze on him, it had spread up his ears and down his neck. 

“I just thought it’d be funny. You know, for a bit.” Ryan replied, wearing a shy smile and finally meeting Shane’s eyes. 

Shane sat there for a second weighing the pros and cons of the situation before he committed to anything. 

“Well shit Ry. I didn’t realize that you missed me that much.” Shane replied with a breathy chuckle while shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck, “But yeah, I guess we can do that. I mean what the hell right? It’ll give us some good content and the fans will go crazy.” 

——————————————————— 

It’s been about two weeks since then. Two weeks since the video was uploaded and the internet lost its mind. Two weeks since Shane’s world got turned upside down. Really and truly, the episode shouldn’t have been such a big deal to him. Ryan is his best friend and best friends do stupid shit like that all the time, but there’s something about the image of Ryan just sitting on his lap that he can’t seem to shake. It was supposed to just be a one-time thing, and yet all he wanted was Ryan back on his lap (with clothes on or off, he wasn’t picky). 

But this was definitely not the time nor place to get into all of the inappropriate thoughts that Shane has had to deal with because of Ryan over the years. 

So there Shane is, sitting on the watcher couch, trying to get some writing done for next week’s episode of Puppet History when he notices Ryan coming in the door. 

Shane looks up and gives Ryan a smile expecting Ryan to say something, but he doesn’t say anything. He just grins, walks up to Shane, takes the laptop from him, and plants himself right on his lap. 

Shane honestly couldn’t believe what was happening. There was Ryan in his lap. Again? He did his best to stay calm. Just letting Ryan get cuddled up to him while trying to calm the constant stream of holy shit going through his brain. 

Shane didn’t comment on the situation at hand. Just gave a soft hum and picked his computer back up from where Ryan had set it down beside them and got back to writing. 

It didn’t take long before Ryan started shifting himself around in Shane’s lap. Shane’s brain reasoned that it was probably just him trying to adjust to get comfortable, but his dick was telling him that Ryan was doing it to get him riled up. 

It went on for a couple of minutes and Shane was slowly losing his mind. Ryan just kept moving and Shane kept trying to tell his dick to calm the fuck down because he could feel himself getting harder in his jeans. He finally gave up and sat his laptop down on the floor. 

“Okay. You’ve got to stop.” 

Ryan turned around to face Shane, flashing wide innocent eyes and a smirk. 

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ryan replied as he ground his ass down against Shane’s clothed cock. 

He only got away with it for a few seconds before Shane’s hands were holding him in place, firmly gripping his waist tight enough that Ryan would probably have bruises there in the morning. 

“Ryan,” Shane groaned, “I told you to stop and if you don’t, there’s going to be a problem.” 

“And if I don’t?” Ryan ground his hips down again harder this time, “What’re you going to do about it, big guy?” 

Ryan’s eye brows shot up as he said it, a shit eating grin spreading across his face, challenging Shane to give in and fuck the sass right out of him. 

Shane’s eyes visibly darkened and narrowed in on Ryan. He wasted no time picking Ryan up off of his lap and pushing him down onto his knees. 

Ryan let himself be deposited in between Shane’s thighs silently. Too overwhelmed by Shane’s sudden roughness. Shane’s hands found Ryan’s hair quickly, tangling his fingers and pulling roughly, making it to where Ryan was looking up at him. 

“You caused this problem, baby. Now you’ve got to fix it.” Shane said as he pushed Ryan toward his cock, hand still buried in Ryan’s hair. 

Ryan whined and nodded his head not trusting himself to speak because—shit. Shane just called him baby. 

He then started to mouth at Shane’s clothed cock earning him a low groan from Shane. That was all Ryan needed to unbutton Shane’s pants and pull them off. He could see the wet spot that Shane’s precum had made in the front of his boxers and he couldn’t resist licking over it a few times before removing the boxers completely. 

“Seems like this is quite a big problem for me to fix.” Ryan said smugly as he took Shane’s cock into his hand, stoking it slowly from the base to the head. 

Shane let out a breathy laugh that was quickly followed by a groan. “Should’ve known you’d be mouthy. Ah, fuck Ryan.” Ryan was licking up and down Shane’s cock, sometimes stopping to lick the precum that was pooling at the slit. He was in no hurry though, he wanted Shane a little more desperate before he gave in and took him into his mouth fully. 

Ryan just kept alternating between licking and stroking Shane’s cock. He noticed that Shane’s breathing had picked up and his hand was back in Ryan’s hair tugging every so often making Ryan whine. He knew that Ryan was just teasing him at this point and he had had enough. 

“You keep this up, baby and I won’t let you come.” Shane threatened but Ryan being the brat that he is, he just winked at him before finally taking the head of Shane’s cock into his mouth. 

He sucked on the head and ran his tongue underneath it, reveling in the deep “holy shit” that he pulled out of Shane. 

Ryan had had his fill of teasing and shoved his mouth down onto Shane’s cock just a few inches before sucking just to get a feel for it. Ryan decided then that the weight of Shane’s cock on his tongue was something that he could definitely get used to. 

“Fuck, Ry. You look so good down there. You don’t even know how hot you look with my cock in your mouth, do you?” He heard from above him as he took Shane a little deeper, sucked a little harder, and started to jerk the bit of Shane’s cock that he couldn’t reach with his mouth. 

When Ryan looked up, he saw that Shane was wrecked. His eyes were completely blown out and his hair was sticking out from running his hands through it and honestly, he had never looked fucking hotter. 

Ryan kept up his rhythm before pulling off, earning him a questioning look from Shane. 

“Shane...” His voice came out gravelly, “I really want you to fuck my throat. Will you fuck my throat? Please.” 

All Shane could do was groan. That had to be the sexiest thing that Ryan had ever said to him. He had to grab the base of his cock because he honestly could’ve came right there. 

“Holy fuck Ry, you’re going to be the death of me. But yeah, fuck, I’d love to. Only because you asked so nicely though” Shane replied as his hand snaked itself back into the base of Ryan’s hair. 

He started to thrust, shallowly fucking his cock up into Ryan’s mouth, eliciting a muffed moan from Ryan. Shane figured that that was a good sign and fucked into Ryan’s mouth a little harder, setting a rhythm for himself, reveling in the way that Ryan’s throat contracted around his cock as he pushed himself deeper and deeper. 

There was something about the way that Shane had him held in place, the pull of Shane’s fingers in his hair, just making Ryan take his cock, using him for his own pleasure that made Ryan feel like his body was on fire. He couldn’t resist reaching down to palm himself through his jeans. 

“Fuck, yeah. You like that baby? Is sucking my cock making you hard?” Shane questioned when he saw that Ryan was touching himself. He stopped his thrusts and pulled Ryan’s mouth away from his cock taking a second to look at the wrecked boy beneath him. 

God, Ryan looked absolutely beautiful like this. His cheeks were flushed, eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over the edges. His mouth was swollen and red, spit running down his chin, with a strand still connecting Shane’s cock to his mouth. 

Ryan tried his best to get his mouth back on Shane’s dick seconds after he was pulled off, but the hand in his hair wasn’t letting him move anytime soon. A needy cry was ripped from Ryan as Shane yanked his head back so that he was looking up at him once again. 

“Answer me, Ryan. Do you like touching yourself while you suck my cock?” Shane’s voice was incredibly low, gaze heavy on the man between his knees. 

“Fuck, yeah, Shane. I love it so much. Do it harder this time. I want you to choke me with your big cock.” Ryan moaned loudly and desperately, unable to suppress the shiver that coursed through his entire body at the thought alone. 

Shane nodded, releasing his grip in Ryan’s hair. Ryan wasted no time getting Shane’s cock back into his mouth. He was pretty sure he would never not be able to think about sucking Shane’s dick, quickly becoming something that he wanted to do again sometime. 

Ryan went down on Shane’s cock, taking him deeper and deeper a few times before grabbing Shane’s hand and placing it back into his hair, a silent plea for Shane to just give it to him already. 

Shane seemed to get the memo and smirked wickedly down at Ryan, as he pushed Ryan’s head down onto his cock as far as it could go. He slightly thrusted a few times seeing how deep he could go until he triggered Ryan’s gag reflex and pulled him up off it. 

“Relax your throat for me Ry. Gonna choke you with my cock now, okay?” Shane said as he held Ryan’s head in place, shoving his cock deeper and deeper down his throat. 

Ryan’s pretty sure that he could’ve came just from Shane fucking his throat and rubbing himself through his jeans. He was so overstimulated from the pressure of Shane’s cock inching its way closer and closer to the back of his throat to the way that it was practically impossible to breathe with cock blocking his airway. Ryan felt like he was high and this was a high that he never wanted to come down from. 

Shane pushed Ryan down onto his cock as far as he could go, fucking up into his mouth roughly before pulling him off. 

Ryan coughed a few times, tears staining his already reddened cheeks. He caught his breath and pushed himself back down onto Shane’s cock, grabbing the back of Shane’s thighs and urging him to do it again. This time he was ready to take what Shane gave him. 

“Holy shit. Ry, f-fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep this up.” Shane groaned as he sped up his thrusts into Ryan’s pliant mouth. 

Ryan immediately became too focused on the thought of making Shane come, finding himself replacing his mouth with his hand, jacking Shane off a few times. 

“Want you to. Want to feel you come in my mouth.” 

Ryan’s voice was completely fucked out but he honestly couldn’t care less at this point. All he wanted was Shane's cock back in his mouth, to make him come, and to swallow every last drop. 

Shane let out a groan that was really more like a growl in response, which was all the motivation that Ryan needed to suck the head of Shane’s cock into his mouth again before repeatedly moving his mouth up and down the shaft. 

“Yeah that’s it, fuck, just like that, Ry. Such a good boy for me. Gonna make me come.” Shane panted out as his hands found Ryan’s hair for the last time that night. 

Ryan could taste the precum with every swipe of his tongue, relishing in his ability to feel Shane’s cock somehow manage to get even harder in his mouth, which caused Ryan to feel like his insides were on fire with arousal. 

“Holy shit, I’m gonna come. Ry, you’re gonna make me come. Oh fu—“ 

Ryan let out his most desperate, slutty whine while he sucked Shane’s cock as hard as he could, causing Shane to let out a loud, low groan as he came in Ryan’s mouth. 

Ryan swallowed Shane’s come eagerly, making sure to get the little bit that ran out the side of his mouth and proceeded to lick his fingers clean. Ryan sat back and watched as Shane came down from his orgasm, body jerking slightly every time Ryan ran his hand over his now softening cock. 

The look that Shane gave Ryan once he was back to himself, was downright predatory. He wasted no time pulling Ryan up by his shoulders and back onto his lap before attacking his mouth with a bruising kiss. 

Ryan was so hard that it hurt at this point. So, when Shane undid his button and zipper, hand barely grazing Ryan’s cock, he let out a high-pitched keen against Shane’s mouth. He was so wound up from blowing Shane that even the slightest touch made him feel like he was going to explode. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Ry.” Shane huffed out in between kisses, shoving his hand down into Ryan’s pants and finally getting a good grasp on his cock. 

“Holy shit, Shane. It feels so good.” Ryan gasped as hips jerked, causing him to fuck into Shane’s hand. It wasn’t going to take long for Ryan to come. Shane had just gotten a hand on him and he was already steadily leaking precum. 

Shane squeezed Ryan harder, thumb easily sliding across the tip and grazing that bundle of nerves underneath the head as he started to jerk Ryan off at a faster pace. 

“Shane, I- fuck,” Ryan’s body writhing in Shane’s lap, “’m gonna come.” 

“Yeah that’s it, come for me, baby.” Shane murmured as he sucked a bruise into Ryan’s throat. 

And he did, almost immediately after Shane had given him permission. He came with a loud, desperate ‘Shane’ before painting hot, white streaks across Shane’s large hand. 

They sat there for a few minutes like that, just Ryan in Shane’s lap, the room silent except for their heavy breathing. 

Ryan got up first, standing up to get himself tucked back into his jeans, before running to the bathroom to get Shane a wet cloth to wipe his hand off with. 

Shane had gotten his pants pulled back up and had resumed his position on the couch by the time Ryan returned from the bathroom. 

Ryan handed Shane the cloth and Shane wiped his hand off but neither one of them spoke up. They were just looking at each other waiting for the other to say something. 

Shane was the first one to move this time, pulling Ryan back onto his lap, hands coming to rest on his waist. Ryan went easily, finding himself straddling Shane’s legs like he had been not even ten minutes before, draping his arms around Shane’s shoulders. 

“I think this might’ve been my favorite bit that we’ve ever done.” Shane chuckled out while he shook his head trying to process what in the actual hell just happened. 

Ryan just wheezed out a laugh before pulling Shane in for another kiss, both of them knowing that it wasn’t ever just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the filth! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at pinksweatshirtbergara!


End file.
